What's worth fighting for?
by Aishi-Cc
Summary: When a war never seems to end the redundant soldiers sometimes waver unsure why they still fight. Sometimes all they need is a gentle reminder that while they may fight to protect the peace they also fight to save each other. Love is worth fighting 4. 1x3
1. Bleed knowing I will Protect You

To be perfectly honest this idea came to me as a happy dream when I was half awake this morning it is now 2:07 A.M. EST some of you may be asking why are you still awake while others why wait so long to start typing it out? Why is because right now I have ten or so other fics that need updating and I worked a little on them while I worked on posts for the wolf RPG site I play on and own, link will be posted at the end. So you see I was busy until now that and the idea had to build onto itself in the back of my mind. As for why I am still awake...see I'm a night owl in fact this kitty won't curl up into a bed for a few more hours.

This fic started when I downloaded a Gundam Wing AMV, Anime music video, to Megalomaniac almost all Endless Waltz. It has voice clips so...If you like Heero and Wufei you should download it and I do not mean as a pairing ok? This is yet another 1x3x1 fic I know I'm doing a lot of these lately but I found this Japanese site and...All you 2x3x2 fans don't you worry I'm updating a lot of my past 2x3x2 stuff and I should have something new by October. If not just shot me OK? You could offer me treats to I know they aren't real but they still make me happy.

This fic is not Betaed so if you wish to fix it just ask otherwise shut up unless it's a big mess up.

**WarNinGs**: Shounen-Ai content, Blood, OOCish, Guns, Real Action Movie bullshit, Trying something new well for me anyway.

**Aishi Say**

"…_become stronger in life_." From some Army recruitment commercial lets just say I have anger issues, like Aisha, and giving me an M class weapon would be a bad idea. Hell a P 90 would be a bad idea but all I have is a 12 gauge and few hunting riffles and a .22 and two abandoned strip mines behind by house so life is good.

**BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!...um...BANG?**

'_I'll never kill anyone ever again. I don't have to anymore.'_ Cobalt blue orbs watched letters scroll across the screen as his fingers flew the sound of an M16 was constant background noise from in front of him. The last of the codes where sent everything was set their mission was almost done. He had hopped that truly the war they had fought for so long was over but no a new group called the ASA had formed tearing away at the Sanq's reputation as their rebel friends the AGA tried to tear apart the Gundam literally. The AGA were fools really but well funded fools where the ASA used only words and footage the AGA used anything they had. Once the AGA was defeated no one would be left to cause major problems only then could blood soaked hands find time to dry. Joining the Preventors had seemed the only logical choice for all six Gundam pilots but Heero often wondered if the phrase 'Gundam's protect' was true. They had been built for genocide, they had started war, and now they were protectors of the Alliance. '_Perhaps protecting is our way of repenting for all the evil we have done and still do when we must? I've been spending too much time with Duo and Quatre._' At the thought of Quatre Heero looked up watching Trowa the pilot most like him in thought and emotion. The taller pilot aimed with narrow cat akin eyes with such automatic tracking it was obvious it was second nature to him. Trowa could use any gun as Heero could but Heero had been trained with a handgun and so preferred it while Trowa's childhood weapon had been much larger. He was quite comfortable with the gun type his alter ego was he just shot what he had he been ordered to without conscious thought. The gun click and Trowa tossed the empty magazine away before snapping a new on into place and disabling another truck exploding it's gas line as it skidded on it's side.

**BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!...um...BANG?**

"Do not let them get away do you understand? Those _devils_ must be killed at all costs!" An older man in his late fifties screamed into a walkie-talkie as he looked out his office's windows at the truck speeding away and those he commanded giving chase. "Leave no trace!"

**BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!...um...BANG?**

"We won't sir leave it to me and my men there will be nothing left but ash to be placed in a urn as a trophy." A younger man in his mid thirties said clean cut clearly ex-military of some sort his truck was near the back but he was not concerned they were boys after all. His arrogance was soon shattered when one by one his trucks where disabled and destroyed his brave men gunned down like rabid dogs. "KILL THEM NOW!"

**BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!...um...BANG?**

"AHHHH!" A driver screamed as the truck right in front of him burst into flames flaming men running mad as he swerved hitting two the one's head smashing into his windshield still screaming. "CHRIST?" He cried kicking the sobbing man away only to tip over skidding. "RUN!" It did not take long for the men to run jerking as bullets tore through ligament, bone, organs, whatever got in their way dropping them when their work was done. "Mary Mother of CHIRST!" The driver ducked down hoping if he looked dead he would survive this. "Just stay down, down, down..." He screamed as a wave of flames shoot out from the exploding truck engulfed him you cannot hide from Death when he comes on his pale horse for you.

**BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!...um...BANG?**

The commander of thirty something growled in frustration his men were dieing he leveled his own gun shooting even as his own truck was crashed into. "DIE!" He screamed as he was thrown back neck snapping on impact silencing him forever.

**BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!...um...BANG?**

Heero blinked when a lucky shoot clipped Trowa's left leg but it went unnoticed when one truck crashed into another before blowing anyone smart enough to jump and run were gunned down as dark blood soaked through light denim. The Japanese youth removed the bandana he had tied around his arm knowing he would need it latter and tied it around the wound as the gun lowered slightly as the compound blew taking another truck out trapping the last one in a box of flaming wreckage until it to explode. The gun lowered itself completely when it's wielder was satisfied no one was left alive orders carried out. "Trowa you're bleeding," Heero informed him still crouched beside him.

Green eyes blinked as they focused on him before looking down, "It's only a flesh wound. Nice timing on the base," Trowa complemented turning back to the wreckage that used to be a weapons depo and training site.

"Trowa do you ever wish you could stop?" Heero asked standing as Trowa released the gun allowing it to hang limply from his shoulder.

"Stop what Heero? Killing people? No this is all I've ever really done the only bad experience I had as a pilot was when the Zero shot me. I didn't care when my core was whipped out they lost so they died that's the way it is now it should hurt but it doesn't. There is some essentially lacking in me that isn't lacking in you," Trowa turned his back to him soft voice a little sad as he confessed his shortcoming.

Heero shook his head, "Trowa no I wish I could show gentler emotions as you can so easily but for me it's so hard. You can be so kind I envy that."

"Why you can be to Heero? I was never trained not to feel in fact Cap wished I would feel something. Maybe I have come a long way but I am still so cold maybe this is just what I am, what I always will be?" Trowa sighed softly unsure how he even felt about it.

"Always be what Trowa? You are not a bad person so you are cold so what you are not to those who love you that is what matters." Heero placed a hand on his shoulder trying to offer some comfort if it was needed Trowa's control, like his, was still second nature so it was very hard to shake him.

"You sound like Quatre he said that once," Trowa informed him, "And just like then it changes nothing. Words will not fix anything not Earth, space, or us," He had been talked to death about how he could change but it was not so easy to just forget what had been drilled into him for over half his life.

"I know that but Kami I wish you were wrong so much right now," Heero admitted he was unsure if Trowa's sudden difficultness was because he was confused or because he did not want to talk about this topic anymore? People often lashed out when confused but he was unsure if Trowa was one of those people, "I wish I could say something and make all the pain just go away but even with all my power all I can do is nothing!"

Trowa frowned Heero actually sounded defeated it was unsettling Heero was someone he admired because he never gave up like this. He had never really thought about it before but he did admire his leader maybe that what made him so easy to fallow they all did what he told them to, like Quatre, because he always seemed infallible. Oh he knew they both could fail he was hardly perfect himself but that did not change that facts it was just he tried to change but Nanashi was still needed so often he wonder if he truly could. Long graceful fingers moved to gently rest on Heero's hand a silent acknowledgement of so much, "Heero don't say things like that our world has gotten better which is hardly nothing I'm glad the original Wing didn't kill you like you planed." Trowa paused turning to look over his shoulder Heero's dark ocean hued eyes were turned away and down, "I wish you could to."

Heero looked up blinking into gentle green gems the soft whisper had caught his attention but those familiar eyes held it captive. He was unsure what exactly it was about them but for some reason he could not look away even he had wanted to normally being so powerless would alarm him but he felt no alarm. Was it possible his friends had gain so much power over him with out his conscious knowledge? If that was the case what he to about if anything? "Trowa?" He whispered not sure what else he should or even could say to the other youth at the moment. If anyone could understand him it was Trowa they had spent many sleepless hours engaged in dialog maybe that was why he was not alarmed because it was Trowa and no one else with this power.

Trowa smiled faintly Heero's eyes sparkled in the light he looked confused as he stood there lips barely parted in thought. It had not been his intention to confuse Heero but since it was a trick to confuse him like this Trowa had to smile even if he did feel a little guilty. "It's alright Heero," His voice was calm and gentle as always when trying to soothe a friend Quatre told him once he was very good at making people feel better he always assumed Quatre was exaggerating.

Heero blinked hearing a voice he had come to miss when Trowa was not near was it alright? He wanted to believe him he did but part of him screamed get away and it confused him. Never had that little voice been so loud not even around Relena had it screamed like this and he wanted to know why it was only Trowa and a wounded Trowa at that why was he being yelled at? Dark blue lenses watched Trowa turn warm touch leaving his hand as he removed the gun from his shoulder, "Why is it alright Trowa?"

Trowa sighed softly face in his hand for a moment he decided he had better sit down soon, "Why not? Things seem to happen as they must and so far we've been Ok besides talking might not fix everything but ignoring some things only make them worst." '_Like dizziness for example._' He turned to face Heero not entirely sure why he felt compelled to do such a thing when his mind and body were telling him to sit down.

Perhaps those words sounded more like Quatre then Trowa but they were correct ignoring a problem was not the brightest idea. Heero watched Trowa close his eyes and he caught him when he pitched forward, "Trowa?" He sat him down before shaking him gently, "Trowa?" Getting no response he sat down beside him pulling him close resting his cheek on soft hair, "If things happen as they must then does that mean we can do nothing to change them?" Heero tighten his grip he had lived so long doing only what he was told now he had a chance to be free but did Fate have other plans for him? He allowed his mind to wonder until he heard boots on the ground nearby.

"Well boys good job. He Ok or should I take a look at him?" Sally asked eyes on Trowa's leg mind working as Heero stood Trowa in his arms, "How long?"

"About ten after the base blew it's just a graze Sally nothing serious," Heero answered her as they headed to the waiting chopper. A dark haired man waved at them, the high five guy from Sally's rebel group photo.

"Char stop goofing off and run the checks we need to go! I swear he's a 25 year old Duo," Sally shook her head as Charley got to work as ordered, "Good guy though."

"What happen to the kid Sal he ok?" Charley asked concerned as he slipped his helmet on.

"Don't worry about Trowa Char he's tougher then he looks," Sally informed him as she sat down next to her pilot friend Heero ignoring both of them for a moment. "So how did it look from the air flyboy?"

"Better then a guy movie boss lady. Noin's already been filled in so all is well," Charley smiled as he took one last look at the burning wreckage before turning and heading home, "Next time I'm so bringin' a camera."

**BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!...um...BANG?**

Ok well that is the end for right now if I get enough reviews their will a chapter two if not this may just sit around until I feel like updating it and that could take a _long _time. All ideas are welcomed just leave them in a review. Feel free to pass anything along from possible scenes to future fic ideas I love feedback so speak your mind.

If you need a way to kill time and have always wanted to play a wolf, you can play gay ones, then come to the Wolf RPG I have own. You can play any type of wolf so you can model him or her after yourself or fave Anime persona you can also see what I do when I am not working on fics. Both links are in my bio so go have a looksy.

7


	2. Guard Me As I dream Of You

And here we go…did we go yet? This is the second chapter if you did not know that click back because you need to go back to school like right now! Ok for those of you still left this chapter is more my normal thing now if that is good or bad I'm not sure. Anyway even if I said it was good it's my work so blah right? Aw read the thing yourself already I just type it.

**WarNinGs**: Shounen-Ai, OOCish, Heero pissed right off the bat, Very little action compared to Chapter 1, Deep and philosophical topics, May cause thinking.

Aishi Say 

"_There are still many human emotions I do not fully comprehend…anger, hatred, revenge…But I am not mystified by the desire to be loved….or the need for friendship…these are things I do understand_." Data, now I love Data he reminds of Trowa in some ways learning how to feel by those around him. This quote can be used for either Trowa or Heero in this fic but mostly Heero since he is the main focus Trowa only the second.

**BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!...um...BANG?2**

Heero frowned arms crossed narrow eyes focused on his fellow pilot disappointment clear, "Trowa if you were not one hundred percent you should have told me before the mission started. You put me and worst yourself at unnecessary risk and I want to know why right now and you had better have a good reason. Trowa answer me?"

Trowa sighed resting his arm on his raised knee examining the gash the bullet had torn, "And if I don't you'll what shot me?" Green eyes looked up chin resting on his arm, "I was fine until I got shot Heero it was not relevant." He frowned, "What are you really mad about me going in tired or me getting shot?"

"Don't _even_ try your mind games on me _I_ am the leader so I am responsible for all of you I _cannot_ do my job when you do not tell me these kind of things! You're smarter then this at least I _thought_ you were," Heero frowned he was madder at himself for not noticing then at Trowa for not telling him but he was the leader and he had to know when anything was going on with any of the others.

Trowa turned his gaze away, "And here I was thinking getting shot." He commented softly tone making it impossible to tell if it was a joke in the least bit.

Heero closed his eyes feeling drained and a little guilty joke or otherwise, "Trowa I'm sorry but Duo and Wufei have been driving me insane with their petty fighting lately I have no right to take it out on you it's my fault for not noticing."

"It's fine Heero Kathy yells constantly," Trowa assured him running fingers over dried blood ignoring the sting. "I should have told you. How insane?"

Heero rolled his eyes, "Too much free time leads to fighting and with Hilde taking those piloting tests Duo hasn't been able to go see her. I almost let Wufei chop his braid and hang in up in his room on a plaque as a trophy twice Quatre has been busy with Noin lately so he has been no help and you just got home."

"Sounds busy. So why did you stop Wufei?" Trowa asked as he began to wrap his wound back up tone absently curious.

"He is my partner and I know he does not _mean_ to drive people insane he is just very…energetic. Quatre will not be pleased about this," Heero reminded him knowing full well how much the blonde worried about them Trowa especially.

"Yeah well 'just a flesh wound' does nothing to ease his worry. So do you think Duo will be mad he missed a mission?" Trowa smiled shaking his head, "Scratch that _how_ mad do you think he will be?"

"He wanted to see the new Pegasus suits no one forced him," Strong arms crossed he could hear Dup shouting already. "To be honest I still would have left him home and taken you I needed you not him." Heero frowned when he thought about that he had been very glad to see Trowa walk through the front door while he was on the phone with Sally maybe too glad? He watched Trowa work white gaze standing out against his lightly tanned skin graceful fingers moving in controlled practiced movements.

"Hm…well it's nice to be needed. When are the others expected home anyway you never did tell me?" Trowa looked up watching Heero frown, "Heero?"

Heero walked up to his friend sitting down on the bed taking the bandage form his hand and tucked in the end, "Soon actually I didn't notice what time it was." He looked up into confused familiar eyes before looking down at his hands, "Sorry."

Trowa shook his head, "Don't be it's fine just don't go blaming yourself alright Quatre does it enough?"

Heero nodded turning to look out the window for a moment, "True. I'll be downstairs if you need me."

"Sure, hey Heero?" Trowa called stopping the Japanese youth in the doorway.

"Yes Trowa?" Heero asked turning hand still on the doorknob.

"Thank you," Trowa smiled resting his chin on his arm again, "and sorry."

Heero smiled back, "Forgiven and you are welcome," He turned before looking over his shoulder, "Trowa katei kangei."

Trowa frowned in thought for a moment before nodding, "Heero arigato."

**BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!...um...BANG?2**

"I still say they should model some after my baby I mean come on demons are way scarier then angles." Duo smiled turning Trowa was sitting on the couch closest to them reading something FUSE on the TV. "Yo Tro what do you think bat or birdy?"

Trowa shrugged, "Both types sever a purpose Duo I doubt Relena will approve of any demonic looking suits but maybe you'll get lucky."

Duo frowned walking up to him arms folding on the back of the couch, "Good point there buddy. Hey what happened to your leg? Don't tell me that house cat form Hell of yours decided to use you for a chew toy?"

Trowa shook his head, "No I was just shot it's nothing. Did you three have fun?"

"Oh yeah lots…," Duo trailed off blinking, "Whoa, whoa _just_ shot?"

"Who was shot?" Wufei demanded entering the house with a frown, "Welcome home."

"Thanks and that would be me," Trowa answered turning the page.

"When?" Wufei asked frowning trying to think of anything he had heard.

"Earlier today there was a mission simple base job," Trowa frowned, "Where's Quatre?"

"Talking with Noin. What mission no one mentioned one?" Wufei frowned Sally should have mentioned a mission he was going to have to have a long talk with her.

"The one Heero was ordered on. I didn't know about it until I walked in the door he was still on the phone." Trowa turned another page, "It was nothing really."

"Ah-huh. Oh Cat your partner got himself shot _again_ feel free to yell at him!" Duo called when Quatre closed the front door.

Aqua eyes blinked, "I'm sorry what?" Quatre asked he had not been paying attention and had only heard 'yell at him'.

"He has a hole in his leg _which_ he is not even trying to hide," Duo answered straightening frowning down at Trowa, "That is _so_ inconsiderate."

Trowa sighed, "It's not a hole it's a gash and how is hiding it considerate?" Graceful fingers turned the page still not looking up, "Or did you forget he's empathic?"

Duo frowned, "OK _maybe_ I did. Cat yell he went on a mission without us and got all shot and stuff!"

"Unless stuff involves shooting things I would stop speaking _now_." Trowa commented turning yet another page he was becoming as annoyed as he could with Duo for trying to get him in trouble because he was jealous he had missed the mission.

"Trowa promise me you won't do anything foolish until your leg is healed?" Quatre asked sitting down beside him watching green eyes move over pages he did not feel like glancing at.

Green eyes turned to him, "Define foolish?" Trowa asked ignoring his book and the others for the moment.

Quatre smiled knowing his friend very well, "Anything that will hurt."

Trowa nodded, "Done," he agreed before turning a page as he went back to reading. He smiled when Quatre hugged his shoulders before standing.

"Where's the yelling?" Duo asked frowning arms crossed.

"Trowa did not get shot on purpose Duo besides I have learned form Katharine that yelling has little to no affect." Quatre smiled placing his hands on his partner's shoulders, "And he knows if he ever did something that stupid on purpose I would tell his sister and _she_ would handle it."

"Yeah break my jaw," Trowa muttered softly not joking in the least bit she had a nasty right hook and could do it if she was mad enough.

"Honestly Duo let it go already. I'll be in my room or outside if you need me," Wufei nodded before heading upstairs nodding to Heero who nodded back as they passed.

"What's wrong Duo?" Heero asked concerned Duo looked upset and since Wufei was not present he assumed the moody youth had said something.

"You took Trowa and not me," Duo half pouted half whined at him.

Heero nodded, "You three where busy he wasn't next time I'll call you."

"Promise?" Duo asked turning to look at his partner tone doubtful.

Heero nodded once more knowing just the trio of words to end the conversation, "I promise aibou."

Duo smiled, "Well alright then I'll be in the vid room latter!" The braided youth waved as he went running up the stairs planing on spending the next few hours mashing buttons.

Quatre shook his head as he stood Duo was just like that sometimes but now life could move on, "Nothing really happened other then the tests went well. I have some reports to look over you two take it easy and I mean it."

"Yes Quatre," Trowa teased smiling for a moment when Quatre walked off smiling, "So Heero what do you want?"

"Only to talk. What are you reading?" Heero asked glancing at the book and frowning, "I thought you knew what I said?"

"I though it was welcome back I was a little off. Talk about what?" Trowa prompted since wanting to talk meant there was a topic already picked out and everything.

Heero sighed, "About earlier…I don't want it taken the wrong way."

"I already said it was fine so don't go all Quatre on me," Trowa reminded him turning another page. "You need some java you do know that right?"

Heero sighed leaning close so he could read what Trowa was glancing at so far Duo had been trying to learn some things but he had not noticed Trowa doing the same. "I'm having an off day too. So any reason why?"

"Wufei suggested it actually he thinks since we work together it would make sense Quatre has taught me a little Arabic but he's been busy lately. So is that all you wanted?" Trowa asked glancing at him Heero was acting strangely but if he said it was an off day that was what is was everyone had them.

Heero shook his head taking Trowa's mug from the glass table, "No…I'm sorry I'm just not use to…"

"Acting protective?" Trowa suggested setting the dictionary down and selecting another book from the small pile, "It suits you, but don't force it or you'll always feel awkward."

"Did you read that somewhere?" Heero asked knowing his calm friend spent a lot of time reading about various subjects, which was one of the many reasons he went to him for advice.

"Nope Kathy she's smarter then she acts sometimes," Trowa sighed leaning back.

Heero nodded sipping the still hot coffee, "I know."

"It's rude to speak ill of another's family Heero we Europeans just _hate_ it," Trowa smiled, "Of course killing you would create so much paper work."

Heero chuckled shaking his head, "You're in an awfully good mood for someone who recently got shot why?"

"No lecture from Quatre and it will be healed before I return to Earth so Kathy won't have to know. He's been learning things from Duo again _poor_ Wufei," Trowa glanced at his fellow pilot Heero was still leaning close stolen mug in his hands. "And so have you I see."

Heero blinked as he sipped the coffee before looking down at it he had completely forgotten it was not his. He meet Trowa's sideways glance knowing he did not mind he was only teasing him a little as time went by he learned while Duo was very casual and blunt in his humor Trowa preferred sarcasm and gentle gibes. "Sorry," Heero apologized not sure what else to say.

"It's fine," Trowa assured him returning dark eyes to the pages, "So anything else on your mind?"

Heero finished the coffee setting the empty mug down on the glass with a soft clink while he could hide things from Duo and Wufei easily enough, Quatre with more effort because of his gifts, he could hide nothing form Trowa. He never had been able to the two of them understood each other too easily naturally it also meant Trowa had the same vulnerably which, of course, he did not mind it in the least bit. The shorter youth leaned lightly against his friend chin on his shoulder, "I've been thinking so much like Quatre lately questioning everything I've ever done and trying to justify it to myself. I have done things I am not proud of they were necessary evils but still I never felt quilt like this before."

"I have learned that everyone has to make peace with what they have done for some it can be very hard. Was it Relena?" Trowa asked knowing the blonde pacifist had a profound affect on his leader.

Heero sighed shifting his weight so he was more comfortable, "I should not let her mess with my head but she just does." It was so confusing sometimes he wondered if it was because she was a women they seemed to have a knack for confusing men. "She asked me about the little girl and her dog."

"Little girl?" Trowa questioned confused Wufei had mentioned Heero asking him how many times did he have to kill them but he had never dared to ask what he had been talking about.

"Right that was only Wufei…when I was twelve I met Mariemaia before a mission she was so happy playing with her puppy Mary it was hard not to smile with her." Heero smiled at the memory of that happy little girl running in artificial sun warmed grass he had never seen anyone look that innocent when they smiled except for Quatre. "The mission went smoothly until a blast knocked a Leo into a house I founded Mary dead in the rubble and I thought I had…" Strong grip clung to lose navy as he trailed off closing his eyes even knowing she was alive did not help to ease the quilt he still felt. "After that I was trained until I became you I felt nothing, cared for no one, but then I met all of you and that all changed." Heero opened his eyes frowning, "I'm sorry I meant the old you not…"

Trowa smiled placing a gentle hand over Heero's clenched fist Heero cared deeply for his friends others just did not see it. "I knew what you meant Heero so there is no need to apologize I'm sure if Dr. S knew Trowa would become a liability he may have actually looked for a replacement pilot."

"Doesn't it bother you every time you hear that name? I know you disliked him I never knew the 'real' Heero Yuy." Heero had never really thought about it until he heard about the 'real' Trowa Barton so he asked 'their' Trowa and decided he preferred 'their' to the 'real'.

"No Heero it doesn't it's just a name and he doesn't need it anymore anyway. Did you think it did?" Trowa asked he had never really thought about how he felt using the dead man's name but since he had in affect replaced the late Barton heir it made sense to assume his name along with his mission.

"Sometimes but Nanashi just doesn't suit you anymore personally I like it," Heero smiled hand unclenching under Trowa's relaxing. "Has Quatre ever asked?"

"Once he wanted to know if I killed him he was so nervous it was funny I still think Duo put him up to it. Feel better now?" Trowa asked he could feel the weariness in his friend's lean frame but the tension and anger were gone.

Heero smiled faintly when he felt Trowa's thumb move gently across his own reminding him where his hand was. He took Trowa's hand interlocking their fingers and squeezed gently he knew what his hands could do to steel he did not want to do that to his friend. "How could I not you are very good at this?" Graceful fingers returned the gentle squeeze and Heero smiled again he was always amazed at how gentle those hands could be.

"I should be Quatre gives me plenty of practice," Trowa smiled the empathic blonde was very emotional but he was just so cute sometimes.

Heero frowned pulling his hand away at the mention of Quatre before frowning again why had he reacted like that? They were partners so of course they were close it was nothing to get jealous over. '_Wait am I jealous? Is that why I was so mad because he got hurt? No I felt responsible because he was with me I would have been that mad at any of them'_ "I imagine he would," Heero agreed he knew first hand how the littlest things effect him. Eyes closed with a soft sigh he was tired of thinking he just wanted to make it all go away shifting slightly he smiled absently content.

Trowa blinked when Heero pulled his hand away suddenly but did not ask if Heero wanted him to know he would tell him. He looked down when Heero sighed and smiled the leader of the most feared ban of pilots ever assembled smiled in tried contentment clearly drifting off. Quatre did the same thing often enough so the warmth of another body against his left side was no distraction in the least bit not that he was working on anything at the moment. Shaking his head in amusement he flipped open the book he had selected earlier half closed eyes glanced over a few pages before they closed completely cheek resting on long bangs and much darker brunette book slipping from graceful fingers after a moment falling open to the floor a single page turning.

**BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!...um...BANG?2**

Ok and that my friends is called the end. Owari. So now you can leave your thoughts and go read another of my fics or you can leave a review and prey for my immortal soul but I do so hope you do not leave without a review. You read two chapters surly you have something to say good or bad if not can you read English or do you just not have a brain? In my mind people who read fics but don't review have no brains it's as if they never existed and for my propose they don't since existing in Cyberspace requires thought. See where I am going here?


End file.
